In motor vehicles, the trunk space is the place where drivers and their passengers store personal belongings so that the passenger area of the motor vehicle can be used more comfortably. As a result, there is a high demand for more trunk space in motor vehicles. Many manufacturers have met this demand by making trunk space deeper into the motor vehicle. Many drivers and their passengers have enjoyed this deeper trunk space with no problems. However, some drivers and/or passengers are either elderly or have certain physical limitations that make it difficult for them to bend that far over to reach into the now deeper trunk space. Even if those users do not specifically place an object within the deep trunk space, there is still a chance that the object will roll back into that space during travel thereby making it extremely difficult for the user to retrieve the object from the back of the deep trunk space. As a result, there has been a demand to help solve this problem.
In the past, these problems have been solved by using netting suspended as a sort of wall in the vehicle to help control objects in the trunk space. However, there still are problems with the prior art in that it does not adequately address the problem that many people face when they cannot reach into their deep trunk space. U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,486 address a system with a kind of adjustable wall. However, this system seems best suited for a pick-up trunk style of vehicle and may not work best in a trunk for a sedan style vehicle. Additionally, the system in the '486 patent requires the user to maneuver in various position to adjust the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,210 addresses a storage system that slides along the walls of a flat-bed pick-up trunk. While this storage system may be easy to use for those users with physical impairments, it is not suited for the trunk space of a car. This system is best suited for a pick-up trunk style vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,470 discloses a trunk storage system that can utilize a wall-like position if the user so desires. However, the user must manipulate the wall into such a position. It is not easy to use for those who may need some assistance.
This invention solves the above-mentioned problems by utilizing a moveable wall that can be activated to any number of position along the trunk space floor thereby acting as a new back trunk wall to allow the user to use the trunk in a more desired position and eliminating the problem of having to bend into deep trunk space. The objects are then secure and are prevented from rolling into the deep trunk space. This invention does not require users to maneuver into varying positions that may be difficult for them to obtain due to physical limitations. This trunk space storage system slides easily along the floor of the trunk space allowing the user to position it in any desired location with little or no effort.